


The Ties That Bind

by thenebulagalaxy



Series: Hellions [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snow, Superpowers, johnny and yuta are in lov, sex interrupted, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenebulagalaxy/pseuds/thenebulagalaxy
Summary: Perhaps his biggest fear is his lover running away from the monster he has the potential to become.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Hellions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> howdy thanks for checking this fic out, originally it was for rarepair moodboard bingo but it grew into this massive monster so heres part 1!
> 
> sidenote this is not in fact an incredibles au

He hums quiet, staring out into the wintery wood. The snow falls soft and gentle as it blankets the normal vibrant greenery. He stands behind a log cabin and sturdy glass and yet still feels the nip of chilly weather as if there were no walls to shield him. 

It’s taken him a very long time to gain this type of control. Some days are harder than others, but those were becoming fewer and farther between the good days. Luckily, those were far more often than they had been in the beginning. Back then it’d be an uphill battle from the moment he’d wake up to the time he’d gone back to sleep. It’d been hard then, but entirely worth it to be where he was now. 

But today? Today had been quite bad. The voices in his head mock and sneer at his weakness, things he tries to hide from the outside world. From  _ him _ . He doesn’t want to scare him. Perhaps his biggest fear is his lover running away from the monster he has the potential to become. 

The snow outside starts to fall faster as the wind picks up. It makes his chest ache, breathing becomes painful. He doesn’t deserve the love he’s been gifted. Granted as if it were a miracle from the heavens. He shouldn’t have it, it’s the last thing he’d ever thought he could have. Just last year it’d been a fools dream to have. Now he stands behind a log cabin, snow not quite so soft and gentle and yet. He gets to share his lodgings with someone he could have only dreamed of having. A fool’s living fantasy.

The wind outside is just on the side of harsh, whistling as it bounces snowflakes off the window in rapid succession. He feels himself slipping a moment too late, his hands and feet growing almost too cold to be normal. His breath visibly puffs out rapidly, he can’t seem to focus on the individual flakes anymore, it all blurs together into one white mass-

“Johnny?” 

He whips around and immediately spots his form. Yuta, his boyfriend, his partner, his  _ lover.  _

“Yuta,” he breathes. It must sound just on the right side of wobbly because the sleepy look immediately evaporates from his expression and he immediately power walks the two feet it takes to cross from the archway of the den to envelope himself around Johnny’s large frame. He sifts a hand through his inky black hair and guides his head to rest gently against his neck. 

His breath near instantly evens, the deathly cold chill disappears right away. Johnny burrows himself into Yuta’s neck taking solace in the suffocating warmth. 

“What do you need?” He asks. It’s never ‘what’s wrong?’ and for that Johnny is grateful. 

“You,” Johnny sighs into his skin, taking a single deep breath. It doesn’t hurt so bad to breathe anymore. Yuta only huffs a laugh and hums in acknowledgement. He must finally notice the heavy blanket of snow outside the window because Johnny feels before he hears him gasp.

“When did we get that much snow? How did I sleep through that, it looks like a blizzard,” he voice is growing increasingly concerned and it makes Johnny smile to himself. 

Suddenly he’s being yanked away and Yuta is clutching his hands, “how are you not freezing? You’re not even wearing socks, you heathen!” he’s nearly screeching now, pointing an accusatory finger down at his feet. 

“The cold doesn’t bother me,” Johnny offers a nonchalant shrug.

“Okay, Elsa,” Yuta says with an eyeroll, releasing one of Johnny’s hands so he can tug him back in the direction of their bedroom, “but it  _ does  _ bother me so can we please go back to bed?”

And who was Johnny to say no to that? He goes easily with Yuta’s pull.

“We can,” he replies once they’re down the hallway, “but may I offer a different way to warm up?” He tugs Yuta backwards chest to chest with an impish grin, Yuta glancing up at him with a suspicious look.

“What exactly are you implying Johnny S-!” Yuta yelps as he’s suddenly being picked up just above Johnny’s height. His legs wrap snug around his waist, arms wound so tightly around his neck Johnny’s face is squished up against Yuta’s chest. 

“Uhm hi?” his voice is muffled, trying in vain to hide his laugh into the fabric of Yuta’s nightshirt. 

“You’re insufferable,” he hisses, despite the fact he can’t help grinding up against Johnny’s stomach while he places both hands firmly on Yuta’s ass and squeezes.

“Are you sure about that?” Johnny teases once Yuta feels he has enough balance to pull away and glare down at him.

“Take me to bed, Suh,” Yuta demands.

“Only for a kiss, your highness,” Johnny smiles, looking up at the galaxies and galaxies of stars in Yuta’s eyes.

He pretends to think about it. “Granted,” Yuta finally hums, eagerly bending down to meet Johnny’s lips. 

They start moving again towards the bedroom, but Johnny doesn’t release his hold. Impressively, they only bump into the door frame once before making it to the king size bed. 

Johnny twirls before sitting on the side of the bed. They pull apart from the momentum, each breathing hard as Johnny stares at his lap full of Yuta. He can’t keep the grin from spreading wide across his face. 

“What?” Yuta giggles a bit, squirming under the attention.

“Nothing, I just I love you,” Johnny shrugs casually. It makes Yuta wiggle even harder. 

“I’m going to ride you  _ so  _ hard, you beautiful idiot.”

Something warm pools in Johnny’s stomach, it makes him nod vigorously.

“Please,” he whispers, just a hint of desperation. It makes Yuta’s eyes turn dark.

“Lay back.”

It makes a bit of an effort to scoot his way to the middle of the bed with Yuta still on top but with enough encouragment (the looming idea of having the best sex of his life) he gets the job done in impressive time.

He falls onto his back with a short bounce, refusing to take his eyes off of Yuta for even a second. 

“I love you too,” Yuta leans forward, centimeters from Johnny’s mouth, “you know that don’t you?” His expression is so genuine it catches Johnny by surprise. It chokes him up, throws him off his game. 

_ Liar  _ something dark whispers in the back of his head, threatening to become louder if he allows it. 

But he doesn’t.

He knows when Yuta is lying and right now he’s not. 

Johnny can only bring himself to nod, afraid if he opened his mouth the words would come out choked up. 

His smile is gentle as they kiss again, only this time it’s hotter. Both their mouths are slick, Yuta running his tongue across Johnny’s bottom lip. 

He ruts against Johnny, a moan falling from his lips before he could even think to stop it. 

Yuta sits up to remove his shirt, throwing it haphazardly behind him before diving back down to attack Johnny’s neck. He bares it easily.

Just as Johnny is about to beg for more, distantly but firmly there’s a knock at the door. 

They both freeze, uncertain. Yuta sits up, Johnny coming with him.

“It’s three AM, for fucks sake,” Yuta huffs, jumping off of Johnny to fetch his shirt and put it back on. 

There’s a growing sinking feeling in Johnny’s stomach. 

“Stay here, lock the door behind me.”

“Johnny?” He’s visibly concerned.

“Please listen to me,” Johnny murmurs desperately. Another two loud knocks.

Yuta bites his lip, looks to be in contemplation before finally nodding in agreement, “come get me the second it’s okay.” It’s not a question.

Johnny doesn’t reply as he exits the room, pausing till he hears the click of the lock behind him. 

He shakes his hands a bit, flicking them outward till he feels the telltale chill in his hands and feet again. His breath is visible. 

Hesitantly he makes his way to the front door, hands out in an offensive position and ready to strike.

“Who is it?” His tone is deep, as threatening as possible.

“Johnny is that you?”

He stills hearing that voice. He slams the door open, it hits the wall with a loud thud and bounces back hard enough to nearly shut again. But Johnny’s hand is already out and able to stop it. Frozen and staring wide eyed at the person before him. 

“Ten?” 

“Long time no see, Frozone.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3  
> u can also find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jinjedi)


End file.
